


My Doctor Who Collab parts

by FWvidChick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different Doctor Who fanvid Collab parts  - Character parts, Relationship (friendship or romantic), General fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Mashup - June 11th, 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Other fandoms (Sherlock,Merlin, OUAT) are mixed in a few of these as some of the collabs required mix fandom parts.

-Watch in HD 720 | Links to Collabs below- 

  
http://youtu.be/iLjcZJnJscg

This is all all of my dw parts minus my first 2 or 3 which I could not find (they are posted in seperate vids in chapter 2 ). Some of these are old (and have been mash ups before), others have not been see yet. No particular order to any of these.

Hope all are enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to Collabs:
> 
> Better Days/ Multfandom http://youtu.be/2yrVLxhRcRQ
> 
> Safe and Sound/fandom http://youtu.be/zegBZz_PnA4
> 
> This Years Love/ Amy & Rory http://youtu.be/9lD4KOBsbno
> 
> Never Let Me Go/ River & 11 http://youtu.be/n3kRLStTPKY
> 
> Stronger/ Donna, Amy (And Belle) - http://youtu.be/Mg4z3GnoITk
> 
> Everybody Loves Me / 11,10 - http://youtu.be/FJTX1SI9_ik 
> 
> Mothers Collab/ Amy (not out yet)
> 
> F-ing Perfect/ Donna - http://youtu.be/aKBAoWtYVDI
> 
> How Long Will I love You/ River & 11 - (not out yet)
> 
> Titanium/Rose - http://youtu.be/kwoV4rqkDcU
> 
> Secrets/ S7 - (not out yet)
> 
> Demons/11 -http://youtu.be/i93fQI_YYoU
> 
> All the Stars/ River & 11 - (not out yet)
> 
> Life After You / Jackie & Pete, Clara/11, Martha/10, Donna/10 - http://youtu.be/mTuUZn2zVkg


	2. Old Rose/Doctor parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old Rose/Doctor parts not in main mashups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are old, back from when I first started collabing so lol.. not really all that great.

Sleeping with Ghosts - Collab Part *2nd vs* 

http://youtu.be/Ti4SXvnw19Y

Unmistakable -Doc/Rose collab part 

  
http://youtu.be/Oa-bvBrVNXU


End file.
